Where We Were Before
by Rosette-Christpher
Summary: Anos de relacinamento. Ele havia mudado e ela acreditava nisso. Algo acontece e com isso a confiança e o amor de ambos sao testados. Songfic MirokuSango. Esse é meu presente pra Lally.


_When we started it was years ago   
We tried so hard to find our souls   
And lose the innocence that won't let go   
So we crossed the line and can't turn back _

__

**_( Nós começamos a anos atrás_**

**_Tentamos tanto encontrar nossas almas_**

**_E perdemos a inocência que não quer partir_**

**_Então cruzamos a linha e não podemos voltar novamente)_**

- Como pude acreditar em tudo o que ele disse? – disse com os olhos marejados – fui uma idiota, isso sim, uma grande idiota como pude acreditar que ele havia mudado, como? – disse não mais contendo as lagrimas abraçando mais o travesseiro.

**===Flash Back===**

****

Haviam mudado para aquele apartamento somente há um mês, tudo estava limpo e muito bem organizado. Ela estava feliz daí a pouco menos de dois dias eles se casariam. Olhou-o com amor, ele havia mudado muito, não andava mais atrás de outras mulheres. Vivia somente para ela, assim como ela vivia só para ele.

Viu que ele estava com o olhar distante. Aproximou-se dele e o abraçou por trás. Como era bom estar assim. Viu quando ele se virou para encará-la, depositando um beijo em sua testa para depois abraçá-la. Ela se sentia segura quando estava com ele.

- Miroku?

- Sim? – disse ele encarando-a tão docemente quanto ela o fazia.

- Estava pensando em que? – disse sorrindo o que fez com que os olhos dele brilhassem.

- Que daqui a dois dias serei o homem mais feliz da face da terra. – disse aproximando o rosto do dela.

- É mesmo? – disse ela sorrindo – Posso saber por quê?

- Porque vou me casar com a mulher mais linda do mundo. – disse roçando os lábios nos dela – que eu amo e com quem quero passar o resto da minha vida.

Beijou-a com todo o amor que sentia naquele momento, como se o mundo fosse acabar ali. Sabia que ela era dele, e que ele não pertenceria a mais ninguém. Sabia disso mesmo antes de se entregarem um ao outro pela primeira vez dois anos atrás.

__

_Happy endings never last   
Cause there's always more to stories never told   
Is this what I've been waiting for   
A life for someone else   
  
_

**_( Finais felizes nunca duram_**

**_Porque há sempre mais que histórias não contam_**

**_Isso é o que estive procurando_**

**_Uma vida para outra pessoa)_**

**__**

**__**

Separaram-se e ficaram assim, apenas se olhando sem trocar uma única palavra. Não precisavam, sabiam o que sentiam um pelo outro e nenhuma poderia distinguir aquilo, melhor haveria uma palavra, apenas uma, amor. Era isso o que sentiam um pelo outro e dentro de dois dias selariam isso diante de todos. Assim queriam.

- Tenho que sair. – ele disse depois de muito tempo.

- Por que? – disse ela fechando os olhos para sentir melhor o toque ele em seu rosto.

- Tenho que resolver algumas coisas antes de amanhã. – disse sorrindo ao vê-la abrir os olhos novamente para encarar os dele.

- Por que antes de amanhã? – disse com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Porque amanhã quero passar o dia com você. – disse sorrindo – Amanhã serei só seu, seu e de mais ninguém.

- Quando você não foi meu? – disse sorrindo enlaçando o pescoço dele.

- "tima pergunta. Quando? – disse selando os lábios dela com um beijo apaixonado. Separou-se dela se dirigindo até a porta. – Volto o mais rápido que puder, prometo.

Ela apenas lhe lançou um sorriso. Essa foi a ultima coisa que viu antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. Faltava pouco, muito pouco pra que eles fossem felizes completamente.

_To polish all my faded dreams and put them on the shelf   
Is this what I've been dreaming of   
Cause I'm needing so much more   
I'm just trying to get back where we were before   
  
_

**_( Para polir todos os meus sonhos embaçados e colocá-los na estante_**

**_É isso o que estive sonhando_**

**_Porque eu preciso de tanto mais_**

**_Estou apenas tentando voltar para onde estivemos antes)_**

Já passava das oito e ele não havia retornado. O que será que estava acontecendo? Começava a ficar preocupada, não sabia o que fazer. A aflição que sentia era maior ainda pela noticia que daria a ele assim que chegasse.

Sentira-se mal quando ele havia saído. Enjôo, tontura, isso já começava a ficar constante e geralmente aconteciam pela manha, mas dessa vez fora à tarde, ela tinha uma suspeita, mas queria confirmá-la, ligou para a farmácia mais próxima...

Sabia que ele ficaria feliz, era o que mais queria. Tudo o que eles mais queriam. Um filho. Um filho para confirmar o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, para trazer-lhes alegria, para uni-los ainda mais.

Olhou para o relógio: oito e meia. Onde ele estava? Aquilo a estava matando. Tinha que descobrir onde ele estava ou ficaria louca. Ligou para o celular, nada adiantou, caixa postal. Resolveu então que ligaria para Sesshoumaru.

- Mushi mushi

- Alo, Rin-chan?

- Hai, olá Sango-chan. Como vocês estão?

- Estamos bem Rin-chan. Posso falar com Sesshoumaru?

- Hai. Vou chamá-lo.

Ouviu quando ela saiu para chamá-lo. Cada segundo parecia uma tortura. A aflição crescia cada vez mais quando olhava para o relógio. Onde ele estava? Ouviu quando Sesshoumaru pegou o telefone.

- O que quer Sango?

- Onde Miroku esta?

- Quem deveria saber disso era você, não eu.

- Não estou brincando, Sesshoumaru. Apenas me diga se o viu hoje ou não.

- Vi, ele veio aqui resolver uns problemas porque queria tirar o dia de folga amanha.

- A que horas ele saiu?

- Já esta com mais de uma hora. Por que? Ainda não voltou?

- Não. Acho que vou atrás dele.

- Não me interessa o que vai fazer. Agora me deixe voltar para o meu bolo de chocolate.

- Criança crescida. – disse rindo do tom de felicidade dele ao pronunciar 'bolo de chocolate'.

- O que disse? – disse voltando a usar o tom habitual.

- Nada. Volte para o seu bolo. Arigatou, Sesshoumaru.

- Ja ne.

- Ja ne.

_We'd shine so hard for everyone   
Cause we thought we had forever and   
A day we never thought would end this way   
With a million mornings left to come _

**__**

**_( Nós brilhamos tanto antes_**

**_Porque pensamos que teríamos para sempre_**

**_Um dia que nunca pensamos que terminaria desse modo_**

**_Com um milhão de manhãs ainda por vir)_**

Não podia agüentar aquilo por mais tempo. Pegou as chaves do carro e dirigiu-se para a porta. Desceu do elevador indo em direção do carro, mas parou ao ver Miroku parado conversando com alguém. Uma mulher. Mas quem? Escondeu-se atrás de uma coluna, com as costas apoiadas nela, para escutar melhor a conversa.

- Miroku, não pode fazer isso comigo.

- Como assim não posso? Não temos mais nada.

- Como pode dizer isso? Você sabe que eu te amo, e que faria tudo por você.

- Isso não me interessa, não é você quem eu amo.

- Não foi isso o que me disse da ultima vez que nos vimos.

- E quando foi isso? Há três anos?

- Não importa a época, o que sentimos nunca acaba mesmo que o tempo passe.

- Isso é verdade. Mas não no que diz respeito a você.

- Posso provar como o que diz não é verdade.

- Então me prove.

Silencio. Foi tudo o que predominou naquele local depois daquela frase. Aquele silencio, só fazia com que sua angustia aumentasse. O que eles estavam fazendo? Não poderia suportar aquilo por muito tempo.

Virou-se para olhar o que estava acontecendo. Não podia acreditar no que via. Estavam se beijando. Ela havia enlaçado o pescoço dele e estava na ponta dos pés. Ele segurava a cintura dela. Mas não sabia ao certo se a estava aproximando mais ou tentando se afastar. Estava muito confusa, queria apenas sair dali, acordar daquele pesadelo.

- Miroku... – disse sem se importar se escutariam ou não. Viu que ele se separara bruscamente da garota para encará-la atordoado. Essa foi a ultima coisa que viu antes de sair correndo e entrar no elevador.

- SANGO!

_We never cared for losing one   
But it's half past my forever   
And I need someone to hold my hand   
And you're just what I've been waiting for_

**__**

**_( Nunca nos importamos de perder um_**

**_Mas, meio que já passou o meu para sempre_**

**_E eu preciso de alguém para segurar minha mão_**

**_E você é exatamente o que estive esperando)_**

Será que ela vira o que havia acontecido? Não pensou duas vezes antes de sair correndo dali. Queria falar com ela, explicar que aquilo não era o que ela estava pensando. Que aquilo tudo não passara de um infeliz engano.

Como ele podia ter feito aquilo? Como pode traí-la? Faltando tão pouco tempo para o casamento. Será que ele ainda gostava daquela garota? Por que não se afastou dela? Por que tinha que ver aquilo? Por que?

Saiu do elevador e dirigiu-se à porta do apartamento, abriu-a rapidamente quando o viu sair do elevador de serviço e correr em sua direção. Fechou a porta antes que ele se aproximasse. Ouviu-o bater na porta, mas não falou nada. Encostou-se nela e lentamente desceu até o chão escutando as batidas de seu coração acelerarem e seus olhos ficarem marejados.

- Sango? Por favor abra a porta precisamos conversar.

Nada. O interior do apartamento estava tão silencioso quanto as lagrimas que desciam pelo rosto dela. Ela não tinha coragem de responder.

- Sango. Por favor preciso que me escute. – disse caindo de joelhos.

- Não temos nada para conversar, Miroku. – disse tentando manter o tom calmo para que ele não percebesse que estava chorando.

- Claro que temos. Preciso explicar o que aconteceu lá embaixo.

- Não, não precisamos. Sei muito bem o que aconteceu. Não sou cega.

- O que viu... eu não tenho nada com aquela garota Sango. Acredite em mim. A única pessoa que amo esta do outro lado desta porta.

- Mentira. Você é um tremendo mentiroso. Me enganou todo esse tempo. E eu pensando que você havia mudado. Idiota! É isso o que sou, por acreditar em você. Uma completa idiota.

- Sango...

- Saia daqui!

- Mas Sango...

- SAIA DAQUI! – disse abraçando os joelhos e começando a chorar não se importando mais se ele ouviria ou não.

Ele apenas fez o que ela pedia, saiu dali se dirigindo ao elevador. Querendo que o chão se abrisse ali mesmo.

_To come and take me in   
To grab a hold and take control and make me whole again   
And if you need my everything   
You can take it all and more _

**__**

**_( Para vir e me aceitar_**

**_Para agarrar e tomar o controle e fazer com que eu seja inteiro novamente_**

**_E se você precisar do meu tudo_**

**_Você pode tomar e um pouco mais)_**

**===Fim do Flash Back===**

****

Olhou para o quarto, aquilo não fazia mais sentido. Nada mais fazia. Levantou-se secando as lagrimas e desejando que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Aquilo tinha que ser um pesadelo.

Dirigiu-se ao banheiro para lavar o rosto e tomar um banho, precisava relaxar. Estava horrível, inchado. Precisava parar de pensar nas palavras dele. Precisava parar de pensar nele. Mas como?

- Como posso parar de pensar nele se o amo tanto? – disse permitindo que mais uma lagrima caísse. Deixou que o vestido caísse e entrou na banheira, esperando que o calor da água o tirasse de seus pensamentos.

Conseguiu relaxar um pouco. Saiu da banheira colocando a camisola. Precisava dormir. Deitou na cama, deixando o quarto somente a meia luz. Voltou a chorar quando sentiu o cheiro dele na cama, mas logo em seguida adormeceu.

==========

Ele andava pela rua sem destino a mais de duas horas. Não queria voltar. Pelo menos não por enquanto, ela ainda estava muito magoada e confusa. Mas não desistiria dela tão fácil assim. Achou uma cabine telefônica e resolveu que ligaria para Sesshoumaru.

- Mushi mushi.

- Alo, Rin?

- Ah, ola Miroku. Por que esta ligando aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não é nada. Posso falar com Sesshoumaru?

- Claro. Engraçado Sango ligou pra cá mais cedo querendo falar com ele também. Miroku tem certeza de que esta tudo bem?

- Não, não esta tudo bem. Sango e eu...nós brigamos.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – disse Rin com o tom de preocupação evidente em sua voz.

- Ela viu Yura me beijando no estacionamento do nosso prédio.

- Yura? Aquela com quem todos diziam que você teve um caso antes de conhecer Sango?

- Sim...e não foi bem um caso. Apenas dormi uma noite com ela. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. O problema é que tentei explicar o que tinha acontecido a Sango. Mas ela não quis me escutar.

- É o que eu faria também. Ela só precisa de um tempo Miroku.

- Mas o casamento Rin. Não quero cancelar o casamento e nem perdê-la por uma bobagem.

- Não ira perdê-la Miroku, ela apenas não quer vê-lo. Não agora.

- Mas o que mais quero é vê-la. Não sabe o quanto doeu ter que sair de lá e ouvi-la chorar por minha causa. Tudo culpa minha.

- Ela vai se acalmar. Vai ver. Há quanto tempo foi isso?

- Duas horas.

- Por que não volta ao apartamento? Talvez ela já tenha se acalmado. Tem a chave de lá não tem?

- Sim tenho. – disse suspirando ao lembrar da expressão de tristeza naqueles olhos que ele tanto amava.

- Então vá pra lá. Me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa.

- Certo.

- Ja ne.

- Ja ne.- Desligou o telefone e ficou pensando em tudo o que Rin havia dito. Não custava nada tentar. Saiu da cabine fazendo o caminho de volta ate o apartamento...ate seu coração.

_Just help me get back where we were before   
I've grown numb to some things   
Hunger for one thing   
That takes me back to where it all began_

**__**

**_(Apenas ajude-me a voltar para onde estivemos antes_**

**_Eu fiquei nublado para algumas coisas_**

**_Faminto por uma coisa_**

**_Leve-me de volta para onde tudo começou)_**

**__**

**__**

==========

Abriu a porta do apartamento cuidadosamente, para que não fizesse barulho. Não queria irritá-la mais do que já estava. Olhou em volta, mas não a viu. Dirigiu-se ate a cozinha. Respirou fundo, o que diria a ela? Simples a verdade. O problema era como fazer isso sem que tudo acabasse em briga.

Sua garganta estava seca. Pegou um copo que estava na pia, tinha que beber água. Tinha que se acalmar. Pegou uma garrafa na geladeira encheu o copo e bebeu. Depositou-os na mesa antes de se encaminhar para a sala e olhá-la de novo. Respirou fundo novamente tomando coragem para seguir ate o quarto.

Nunca ele achara aquele corredor tão comprido. A cada passo que dava seu coração doía mais e mais. Viu que a porta estava aberta. Deu mais dois passos e olhou para dentro do quarto. O que viu ao mesmo tempo em que era belo, também era doloroso.

Ela estava ali, deitada abraçada ao travesseiro dele. O rosto ainda mostrava as lagrimas que derramara. O cabelo solto. A meia luz no quarto só tornava aquela imagem ainda mais bela. Aproximou-se dela tomando cuidando para que ela não acordasse.

Acariciou aquele rosto tão amado. Como queria tê-la em seus braços novamente. Ouvi-la dizer seu nome daquela mesma forma como ela fizera mais cedo. Doce, suave, linda. Sentiu que ela se mexia e ficou a observá-la.

- Miroku... – sussurrou antes que mais lagrimas viessem manchar seu rosto. Encolheu-se mais abraçando o travesseiro.

Aquilo só fazia com que se sentisse pior. Ela estava sofrendo e tudo aquilo era culpa dele. Aproximou-se devagar, sentou-se na cama e voltou a acariciar seu rosto. Como queria vê-la sorrir novamente. Viu quando ela se mexeu. Continuou ali, percebeu que ela estava abrindo os olhos, sorriu.

- Miroku! – disse surpresa por ele estar ali. Sentou-se na cama, largando o travesseiro ao qual estivera abraçada. – O que esta fazendo aqui? – disse desviando do olhar dele.

- Nós precisamos conversar Sango.

- Nós não temos nada para conversar Miroku – disse com a cabeça baixa – esta...esta...tudo acabado. – disse deixando que uma lagrima escapasse.

- Não vou desistir de nós assim tão fácil – disse colocando a sua mão no queixo dela fazendo com que o encarasse.

- Eu sei o que vi. – disse não contendo mais as lagrimas – Não precisa me explicar nada.

- O que você viu foi que ela estava me beijando. – disse acariciando o rosto dela na tentativa inútil de enxugar as lagrimas que teimavam em cair.

- E pelo visto estava gostando. Nem ao menos tentou se afastar. – disse baixando o rosto. – Acho que se cansou de mim.

- Não nunca me cansaria de você. Eu tentei fazer com que ela me soltasse, mas... – respirou fundo antes de olhá-la de novo. - Sango eu te amo. – disse olhando-a como se com aquilo pudesse tirar a duvida e a dor de seu coração.

- Então eu atrapalhei. – disse já com a voz fraca por causa das lagrimas. Não ligando para o que ele tinha dito.

- Não você não me atrapalhou. Você me ajudou a me livrar dela. Tanto quanto a ajudou a quase me livrar de você. – disse se levantando da cama. – Mas não é isso o que eu quero Sango. Não quero me livrar de você.

Olhou-o. Ele estava sendo sincero. Então porque não se dava por vencida? Viu ele se dirigir à porta. Levantou-se. Não deixaria que ele saísse assim. Mas não fora isso que acabara de pedir? Que ele saísse dali...que saísse...da sua...vida.

- Miroku...eu...

- Não precisa dizer mais nada Sango. – disse com a cabeça baixa – Vou sair daqui o mais...

Ele não terminou de falar o que queria. Sentiu dois braços envolverem sua cintura e sorriu. Virou-se para encará-la, ela estava com os olhos marejados. Acariciou novamente o rosto dela trazendo-o mais para perto.

- Não quero que vá Miroku. – fechou os olhos quando viu o rosto dele se aproximar mais. – Não agüentaria viver sem você...eu te amo. – foi a ultima coisa que disse antes de sentir os lábios dele colarem aos seus e deixar que uma lagrima solitária caísse.

_I know we've grown apart   
But every now and then   
I just close my eyes and here we are again   
And you're just what I've been waiting for _

**__**

**_( Eu sei que nos separamos_**

**_Mas, de vez em quando_**

**_Fecho meus olhos e estamos aqui novamente_**

**_E você é aquilo pelo que estive esperando)_**

Como era bom senti-la assim tão perto. Beijá-la. Passou a mão pela cintura dela, enquanto sentia ela enlaçar seu pescoço aproximando-o mais. Desfrutando da sensação de tê-la novamente em seus braços. Parou de beijá-la e olhou-a.

- Linda. - Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, antes de sorrir e pegá-la nos braços. Levou-a ate a cama. Deitou-a cuidadosamente. Ela acariciava o rosto dele que fechou os olhos para poder sentir melhor o toque suave daquela mão em seu rosto.

Olhou-o docemente, antes de beijá-lo de novo. Sentiu as mãos dele em sua cintura apertando-a mais contra seu corpo. Rolaram pela cama, invertendo as posições, ela agora em cima dele beijava-lhe a base do pescoço, enquanto ouvia-o gemer.

Sentou-se. Ele fez o mesmo. Começou a tirar a blusa dele. Aquilo o estava deixando louco, sentir os lábios dela deslizarem pelo seu corpo nu e ver ela rir daquele jeito quando o fez se deitar de novo. Mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando sentiu ela abrir os botões de sua calça.

Ela estava adorando tudo aquilo. Estar controlando-o vendo as sensações que ela provocava passar pelo rosto dele. Sorriu quando jogou a calça dele para longe. Olhou-o nos olhos divertida. Fez o caminho de volta beijando-o. Sentiu ele estremecer.

Beijou-o com ardor enquanto uma das mãos descia ate o meio das pernas dele. Começou a fazer movimentos lentos e ritmados, sentiu-o gemer em sua boca. Separou-se para encará-lo ao mesmo tempo em que tirava sua mão de dentro da cueca dele. Sorriu quando o ouviu protestar.

Sentou-se de novo. Dessa vez não o trouxe consigo. Apenas observou-o morder o lábio divertido enquanto via ela tirar a camisola, para revelar seu belo corpo, e os seios arfando pela excitação.

Não saberia mais como viver sem ela. Sem tê-la. Observou-a se aproximar de novo, para beijá-lo. Apertou-a mais de encontro ao corpo e rolaram de novo, trocando as posições. Era a vez dele de brincar

Beijou-lhe a base do pescoço descendo para os seios, começou a sugar e mordicar um deles enquanto descia a outra mão de encontro à feminilidade dela, sentiu ela arquear o corpo, quando sentiu os dedos dele dentro dela. Isso só fez com que seu desejo aumentasse ainda mais. Passou para o outro seio enquanto tirava os dedos de dentro dela. Ouviu-a protestar.

Traçou um caminho de beijos parando na calcinha dela. Olhou-a divertido antes de tirá-la com a boca. Subiu traçando o mesmo caminho de volta e tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo desesperado. Sentiu as mãos dela deslizarem por suas costas. Sentiu também quando ela desesperadamente tentava tirar sua cueca, riu antes de completar o trabalho para ela.

Sentiu-a puxá-lo mais de encontro ao seu corpo. Uniram-se. Movimentos lentos, ritmados, as respirações misturadas, os beijos prolongados. Tê-la. O ritmo dos movimentos aumentando, os gemidos cada vez mais altos, o suor de seus corpos misturados, o perfume dela o enlouquecendo. Pertencer a ele. Os corpos em um ritmo frenético, juras de amor, beijos cada vez mais apaixonados, como se com aquilo pudessem sugar a essência da vida.

Chegaram ao clímax juntos. Olhou-a uma ultima vez antes de deitar exausto. Puxou-a para mais perto, beijou-lhe a testa e ficou a olhar para o teto, pensando em como aquele dia havia começado bem e apesar de toda aquela confusão ter terminado melhor ainda. Foi despertado de seus pensamentos quando percebeu que ela apoiava o rosto no seu peito e o estava encarando.

- Miroku?

- Fale. – disse ainda olhando para o teto.

- Preciso que olhe pra mim é algo muito importante.

- Estou ouvindo. – disse encarando-a e não deixando que uma expressão de surpresa surgisse em seu rosto quando viu que ela estava chorando. – Sango você esta bem? É algo grave?

- Eu estou bem. – disse sorrindo. – Não há nada de errado comigo. É que... – disse não contendo mais as lagrimas. - ...eu estou tão feliz... – disse abraçando-o mais forte.

Ele apenas a abraçou de volta. Levou sua mão ate o queixo dela fazendo com que ela o encarasse. Ainda chorava, as lagrimas desciam sem controle pelo rosto feminino. Pegou a mão dele e desceu ate seu ventre.

- Miroku...estou...grávida. – disse esboçando um grande sorriso em meio ao mar de lagrimas. Viu o choque no rosto dele. Viu também quando a surpresa deu lugar à felicidade e um sorriso surgiu.

- Sango...eu vou...ser pai. – disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto, o que só a deixou mais feliz.

- Uhum.- disse feliz quando o sentiu acariciar o seu ventre. Viu quando ele se levantou e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta depositou um beijo em seu ventre e voltou a deitar-se.

Puxou-a para mais perto depositando um beijo em sua testa. Sentiu a respiração dela em seu peito. Sabia que ela estava feliz, sentia as batidas do coração dela, batiam em sincronia com as suas. Acariciou os cabelos sedosos dela, enquanto fechava os olhos.

- Aishiteru.

- Ore wa mo mata aishiteru. – disse abraçando-a mais forte.

Dormiram assim abraçados. Felizes por estarem ali. Felizes por saberem que amavam um ao outro. Felizes apenas e simplesmente apenas por saberem que um era a felicidade do outro e que ela logo seria completada. Pela chegada da prova de seu amor e união: um filho.

_So come and take me in   
Grab a hold and take control and make me whole my friend   
And if you need my everything   
You can take it all and more _

**__**

**_( Então, venha e me aceite_**

**_Agarre a chance e tome o controle e me faça inteiro novamente_**

**_E se você precisar do meu tudo_**

**_Você pode pegar tudo e mais um pouco)_**

**Cinco anos depois**

Ainda moravam naquele apartamento. Viviam muito bem e principalmente: felizes. A pequena Aiya, agora com quatro anos, era muito parecida com a mãe, tinha os olhos do pai, vivia sempre feliz correndo pelo apartamento. Era a alegria da casa.

- Ohayo okaa-san! Ohayo otou-san! – disse a pequena entrando apressada na cozinha.

- Ohayo pequena. – disse Miroku sorrindo para a menina.

- Okaa-san estou com fome. – disse fazendo biquinho.

- Espere só um pouquinho, o leite já esta amornando. – disse dando um sorriso para a filha.

Miroku havia a muito parado de tomar o seu café para observá-las. Como eram lindas. Como era bom tê-las, amá-las. Sim era só para isso que vivia para amá-las e para ser feliz ao lado delas.

- Pronto. – disse Sango enquanto enchia a xícara da filha com leite. – Agora tome e termine de se arrumar rápido pra que seu pai possa deixá-la na escola.

- É o papai que vai me deixar hoje?

- Sim, meu amor. Termine de comer e se arrume. – disse Miroku se levantando da mesa e depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça da menina. Se dirigiu para porta mais antes que pudesse sair sentiu uma mão segurar a sua. Apenas levantou o rosto para encontrar os olhos de Sango.

- Quando voltar vá ate o quarto preciso falar com você.

- Esta bem. – beijou-lhe rapidamente e saiu.

- Aiya vá escovar os dentes. Se não vai se atrasar.

- Ta. – disse a menina dando um sorriso antes de sair correndo para o banheiro fazer o que a mãe lhe pedira.

Olhou para a cozinha pensando em tudo o que já tinha acontecido e em como ele reagiria quando recebesse a noticia que ela lhe daria assim que voltasse. Sorriu. Escutou o barulho de passos apressados e saiu para cumprimentá-los antes que saíssem.

- Tenha um bom dia minha filha. – disse beijando-lhe a bochecha.

- Conversamos quando voltar. – disse Miroku com um sorriso no rosto.

Sorriu para eles. Viu a porta se fechar e se encaminhou para o quarto. Esperaria ansiosa pela volta dele.

==========

Abriu a porta do apartamento. Não a encontrou em lugar nenhum. Lembrou-se de que ela havia pedido que fosse ate o quarto, que estaria lá o esperando. O que ela queria com tudo isso?

Caminhou ate o quarto. A porta estava aberta. Ela estava ali. Linda como sempre. Estava de pe em frente à janela, provavelmente olhando o céu azul, coisa que andara fazendo muito ultimamente. Aproximou-se, abraçando-a por trás.

- Te assustei? – sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto ouvia as batidas do coração dela voltarem ao normal.

- Um pouco. Estava aqui pensando em como a nossa vida mudou nesses últimos anos. Aiya esta tão linda. – disse dando um sorriso.

- Concordo. Cada dia mais parecida com a mãe. – disse dando um sorriso enquanto deslizava sua mão ate o ventre dela.

- Miroku. – disse se virando para encará-lo. – preciso te dizer uma coisa.

- O que é? – disse roçando seus lábios nos dela e fechando os olhos ao perceber o rosto dela cada vez mais próximo do seu.

- Eu... – disse colocando a mão dele sobre o seu ventre novamente. - ...estou grávida. – disse abrindo os olhos para encarar os dele.

Ele estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ela estava grávida. Outro filho. Não podia acreditar naquilo. Como estava feliz.

- Sango...eu te amo. – disse voltando a fechar os olhos com a sua testa colada a dela.

- Eu também te amo Miroku...eu também... – disse fechando os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele colarem aos seus em um convite desesperado para um beijo apaixonado.

Parou de beijá-la e sorriu ao ver a expressão de felicidade. Beijou-lhe levemente os lábios antes de se ajoelhar a sua frente, segurar sua cintura e beijar seu ventre. Levantou-se novamente para beijá-la. Sabia que sua vida era ela, assim como a vida dela era ele. E os seus filhos eram a prova da sua felicidade.

_Just help me get back where we were before_

**__**

**_(Apenas me ajude a voltar a onde estávamos antes)_**

****

****

**Yoooooooooo Minna o/**

**Isso aqui é mais uma coisinha que já tava pronta há séculos e eu só não postei antes porque a Naru andou ocupada esses dias e não conseguiu revisar e é o/**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU POR TER REVISADO PRA MIM NARU!!! o/**

**Espero que gostem. E se quiserem mandar uma review vou adorar recebe-la **

**Eu fico tão feliz quando as recebo XP**

**Kissus e ja ne**

**Leila**

****


End file.
